Accidente
by Morriguh
Summary: Arthur está con ataque epiléptico y Alfred no hace más que sonreír como un niño que ha hecho una travesura. One-shot.


**Notas** : Sí, sí sé que no me he aparecido hace mucho tiempo… Pero ya saben cuál es mi razón (Llora en un rincón con un montón de libros de fisiología y fisiopatología)

Les traigo esto para que se acuerden que existo (?) Y para decirles que no me he ido, solo estoy en modo hibernación-literaria.

Esta es una historia bastante bonita y liviana, como de esos one-shots que hacía hace mucho tiempo atrás (dícese: cuando estaba en el colegio y tenía tiempo). Ojalá les haga pasar un buen rato.

 **Disclaimer** : Himaruya que no hace USUK canon.

 **Advertencia** : ¿Choques? ¿Bibliotecario amargado?

 **C _on mucho amor para mi linda beta Joe, Maria José, luz de mis ojos (?)_**

 ** _Te doy todo mi amor en forma de búhos y osos pandas._**

-x-

 _ **"ACCIDENTE"**_

-x-

Estaban en la Biblioteca Municipal, ocultos entre libros y cuadernos. La ronda de certámenes exámenes se les venía encima y no tenían otro mejor lugar para estudiar. La biblioteca de la universidad estaba llena a rebosar y los dormitorios de la universidad eran un caos indescriptible.

Tenían _demasiado_ que estudiar y _tan_ poco tiempo.

Era un lío viajar cuarenta y cinco minutos en bus para llegar a este lugar pero realmente, _realmente_ valía la pena. Eso se decía Arthur sentándose en una de las mesas. Además, luego de tres días, el mecánico le entregaría el auto a Alfred, y todo sería mucho mejor.

Alfred, a su lado, abrió un libro de robótica y se puso a leer. Para alguien que conocía superficialmente al gordo, le habría resultado estrambótico el que estuviese tan serio y tranquilo estudiando ¡Pero si era el alma de las fiestas! Arthur en cambio, que lo conocía hace más tiempo del que quisiera, sabía que era un ñoño más, oculto en una máscara de niño popular.

Por eso podían estudiar juntos sin ningún problema, además que como las cosas que tenían que estudiar nada tenían que ver la una con la otra, poca era la posibilidad de hablar y distraerse.

Arthur también abrió un libro, pero de bioquímica.

 _Hoy sería un grandioso y productivo día._

Veinte minutos después, se escuchaba una mano golpeando un lápiz, tratando de que siguiera escribiendo.

Y luego una maldición.

― ¿Puedes prestarme un lápiz? ― Preguntó.

Arthur salió de su burbuja de concentración y lo miró molesto.

― ¿Cómo es que no tengas más que uno? Es el colmo de la irresponsabilidad si eres un estudiante universitario― Alfred lo miró con condescendencia, con esa cara de "Oh, pobre animalillo de Dios".

― No necesito más lápices Iggy, éste es el más poderoso porque es de Superman ― Y señaló el instrumento, que tenía una montonera de pequeños Superman cubriendo el soporte plástico.

― ¿Y entonces para que me pides uno si ya tienes? ― Alzó una de sus gruesas cejas. Alfred bajó la mirada. Parecía que con la pregunta, Arthur sacara a colación un tema desubicado y doloroso, como si acaso le preguntara sobre un familiar fallecido. Y se estaba sintiendo extrañamente culpable. _Al nivel de estar a punto de pedirle disculpas._

― Se le acabó la tinta… no era inmortal ― Sostuvo el lápiz entre sus manos, y se lo acercó como si mostrase un pajarillo muerto.

Arthur sabía que no tenía mucho sentido sentirse tan mal por un lápiz ni menos hacer todo este melodrama barato, pero algo en la seriedad de Alfred para referirse sobre su bolígrafo de ñoño hizo que mejor decidiera no decir más palabras.

―… Está bien ― Y se estiró hacia el piso, sin mover su trasero de la silla, para buscar en la mochila uno de las decenas de bolígrafos, lápices de grafito y gomas que tenía ― ¿Qué tinta prefieres? ¿O quieres de grafito?

― Tinta azul estaría bien… el azul es un color heroico ― Arthur se quedó tieso un segundo, tratando de procesar la respuesta del estúpido americano.

… ¿Es en serio?

Está bien, él no era nadie para decir qué era bueno y que era malo, considerando que le gustaba leer a escondidas cuentos de hadas mientras tomaba té.

Y tomó un lápiz de tinta azul común y corriente. Se comenzó a erguir cuando de repente, siente que su cara choca con algo.

Ve unos ojos azules mirándole demasiado de cerca.

― ¿Lo encontraste?

― Yo… Y-yo… Eh- ¡Alfred por la reputa madre! ― Gritó rojo de la vergüenza y tirándose al piso. El americano lo veía desde su asiento sorprendido.

― ¡Shh! ― Se escuchó de fondo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Arthur parecía querer convulsionar en la alfombra mientras se tocaba sus labios.

― ¡M-me besaste! ― Exclamó como una muchachita virgen y pura.

― ¡Shhh!

― Tú te levantaste muy rápido ― Se alzó de hombros.

― ¡Váyanse de aquí! ― El bibliotecario les regañó entre susurros mientras hacía toscos gestos para señalarle la puerta.

― N-no… Espere, no lo volveré a… ― Se comenzó a excusar Arthur, desde el piso, rojo y sin mucha dignidad.

Aunque al amargado hombre de bigote poco y nada le importaba lo que quería tratar de decir.

― ¡Fuera! ― Le interrumpió, y señaló a Alfred, quien seguía con cara de "Yo no hice nada".

― ¡Shh! ― Se escuchó de alguna parte de la biblioteca.

― ¡P-pero…!

― ¡Fuera! ¡Ambos! ― Repitió.

Sin embargo, nada podían hacer contra aquel hombre de chaleco a cuadros que seguramente seguía viviendo con su madre. Y tuvieron que recoger torpemente todas sus cosas y salir.

Arthur suspiró profundamente cuando se vio en la vereda, con el viento de invierno azotando su rostro.

Por amor a la Reina…

― Ese tipo le falta que le den un poco de sexo ¿No crees? O una hamburguesa… ― Y el muchacho de las lejanas tierras inglesas se sobresaltó y la sangre volvió a su rostro cuando escuchó esa maldita voz en su espalda.

― ¡Es todo tu culpa! Si acaso…― Se giró bruscamente y de nuevo chocó con algo. Otra vez gritó. Y de nuevo se tiró al piso.

― Sabes, si me quieres besar no tengo problemas pero por lo menos cómprame un ramo de flores o unos chocolates. O al menos, me podrías invitar a salir, ¿no crees? ― Le dijo aunque ni siquiera parecía sorprendido.

Arthur en cambio estaba a punto de tener un ataque epiléptico.

― ¡T-tú! ¡No aparezcas tan de…! ― Y se siguió tocando los labios, mientras estaba escarlata.

― ¿O el que me hayas invitado a estudiar para los certámenes era una invitación a salir?

― ¿Q-Qué? ― Parecía atorarse con su saliva. ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! ― ¡N-no!

Los azules ojos de Alfred lo miraban pensativamente.

― Arthur, creo que esas citas son para gente aburrida… habérmelo dicho y planeamos algo más divertido ¿Parque de diversiones quizás?

― ¡O-Oye pero que dices! ¡Es tu culpa!

― ¡Cómo que mi culpa! ¡Arthur Kirkland hazte responsable! ¡Necesito que recompenses que me hayas profanado!

― ¡Yo no te he profanado, eres tú el idiota que se coloca muy cerca de mí!

― Deja de estar en el suelo, la gente nos mira raro ― Señaló a su alrededor. Arthur hizo lo mismo y su rostro pasó a ser de un púrpura bastante bonito.

Alfred rodó los ojos y lo ayudó a levantarse. Demasiada fuerza.

Otro choque.

Otro grito.

Alfred sonrió de lado.

-x-

 **Notas** : ¿Cierto que fue bastante cute? Alfred bastante troll. No sé cómo andarán en el fandom con estas historias, pero una más o una menos… mejor que sobre a que falte (?)

Respecto a mis otras historias, tengo a medio hacer los caps de Supermassive y de A3PSDA, los one-shots también están a medio hacer y trataré de actualizar cuando salga de vacaciones de invierno.

¡No olviden votar por cual historia quieren que actualice!

Y en mi Tumblr tengo spoiler de una historia jeje, así que pueden pasarse por ahí porque cuando pueda me mandaré otros spoilers

 **inannahfanfiction . tumblr. com**

¡Las quiero!


End file.
